A Letter With No Address
by yugiohhellno
Summary: Gilbert is alive, his orders are simple. Return the Leidenschaftlich's Soldier Maiden. His love for her grows still.


_All that I need is your voice. Here to guide the way._

**A flower without a name.**

"I've got a present for you Gil. Go on, it's just through that door." Eyeing his brother warily, Major Gilbert Bougainvillea expected nothing but trouble when he received a letter from his older brother requesting his presence almost immediately after being promoted. It was a big achievement for him and not one that he expected his brother to hear about for at least a couple of days, but it was now crystal clear to see that Dietfried was keeping a very close eye on him…

Was it out of genuine concern for him? Or to make sure that he wasn't making a mess of his military career?

His brothers excitement was almost tangible, it zinged around the room as he waited for Gilbert to reach the closed door. What on earth could be waiting on the other side? There was nothing Dietfried could get that he could not. His white gloved hands embraced the metal door knob and slowly twisted it until the door creaked open.

A dull, stale room lay ahead, it looked empty… No wait. It wasn't empty. Something was in there, hiding in the inky darkness. He could sense it.

"Now, she doesn't have a name but." Dietfried let out a hollow laugh. "She doesn't really need one, I just call her you, it should suffice enough for her to get the job done."

Her?

Walking ahead of him, his older brother approached a pile of blankets and nudged whatever was underneath with the toe of his boot. Reacting with lightning speed, a blur of white hair appeared and darted to the far end of the room, fully on the defence. Gilbert's eyes widened when he registered what lay under the mass of hair. A young girl with beautiful sapphire eyes blankly stared back at him.

She was filthy, dressed only in a ragged white sleep dress that fell to her knees. Though saying it was white was an understatement.

Was that blood that stained the front of it? It ran in splatters up the front of her dress...

Grabbing the back of her head, Dietfried yanked a handful of her hair and forced her to meet eyes with Gilbert. "Say hello." The action itself shocked him, how could he be so rough with such a small child? Without thinking, Gilbert covered the length of the room, wrapped his hand around her tiny wrist and pulled her against his body in a protective embrace. Surprisingly, she didn't outright reject it. He could feel her small body tense but it quickly relaxed against him.

Could she sense that he wasn't going to hurt her?

"You cannot treat a child in such a way!" Gilbert spat the words over the girls head, disbelief etched on his face at what he had just witnessed. Dietfried was supposed to be the kind one of the two of them, something wasn't right…

With saddened eyes identical to his own, they hardened as they fixed on the back of her head. "Gil, she's no child. She's a weapon, which is why I'm gifting her to you. She will be a massive asset to you on your path to rise to the highest of ranks."

At a loss for words, he glanced down at the girl again. Her eyes were staring at his chest, a far away look in them. What would happen if he left her here? Would she become a weapon for his brother instead? She's just a kid. A helpless child.

"I understand. I'll take her."

From that moment, as soon as Gilbert's arms were secured around her helpless body, he knew that their destinies were woven together, tighter than even he could comprehend.

* * *

It was loud. The crashing of blood rang in his ears. His heart felt like it may very well beat it's way out of his chest. This can't be real, surely?

"This is your duty as Colonel, you will return to Leidenschaftlich and you will recruit your little doll. A war is on the horizon Gil. This a direct order from your superiors." With a stiff salute, he turned and left Gilbert alone in the room that was now feeling almost too small.

"She was just settling in." Grasping tightly at his chest, he tried to disperse the feeling of dread.

"There's no running away from you Violet Evergarden."

Glancing one last time around his barren office, he removed his dark trench coat from his chair and made his way forward. How would she react to seeing him? Fingering the strap of his patch that covered his damaged eye, he couldn't help but wonder if she would recognise him. They had been apart for so long and she had grown into a fine young woman.

At least that was what Claudia had told him from his monthly reports to Gilbert. Reaching into a inner pocket of his coat, he retrieved the last letter he had received from his old friend. The last thing he had expected was a picture enclosed but when he saw the image, it had near reduced him to tears. His Violet, she was smiling. It was not something he had ever seen before but it was more beautiful than anything he had ever bear witness to.

She was radiant. Not someone that was suited for war. Not anymore.

He represented such a dark part of her life.

His thoughts continued to haunt him as he made the long journey back to his home town of Leidenschaftlich.

He had no choice but to make her believe that he had perished in that final battle. She would never have become the amazing person she was today if he had remained in her life. It would have been incredibly selfish to have stayed with her but god how he wanted to stay with her.

How he longed for her touch...

* * *

After a day and a night's journey, he was back. The familiar streets and happy faces made him feel sick to his stomach. The nerves were eating him alive. Examining his surroundings, he tried to find Claudia, he was supposed to be here. For a military man, his time keeping skills were horrendous.

"**Colonel** **Gilbert**." A familiar voice sung his name, glancing over his shoulder with his only working eye, a gentle smile appeared on his lips. It was good to see that at least some things never change. "Claudia."

Holding out his gloved hand for him to shake, his red headed friend stared at it incredulously and instead launched himself onto his friends body which stiffened at being touched so casually. "It's been years and you think that a handshake will suffice? Come here you old dog."

Removing him from his torso, the two began walking down the cobbled road towards what he could only assume was Claudia's postal service building. I wonder how he would react when he also requested that he rejoin the military forces.

"Where is she?" Gilbert said bluntly. The smile instantly dropped from Claudia's lips, replaced with a dark look. "She's not the same girl anymore Gil, she's her own woman who doesn't want to hurt even a bug." He let out a short chortle as if reminded of a small memory. "There was this weird looking insect in the office, scaring the hell out of all my dolls. One of them pulled off one of their huge heeled shoe ready to end its life but not Violet. She protected it and released it outside." Staring sideways at Gilbert, his eyes looked sad. "She won't be any help to your army Gil. There's still time to walk away, you don't need to do this. It's going to hurt her, bad."

What about how much hurt he had been through? The pain of being apart from her was indescribable. It was like being deprived of oxygen. Like drowning.

"Can't you feel it? Don't you understand?" Gilbert removed the picture which now was his treasure and pointed at it.. "I would kill for this smile, including myself. If she does not wish to accompany me, I will not force her. But I have to do this. I'm afraid if I don't I might perish before it's all over."

The sound of heels clapping against the stone floor silenced behind them. Time stood still.

"Is everything okay Claudia, are you locked out?"

That voice. Shivers ran down his spine, he needed to turn around. He needed to see her smile, her beautiful eyes. His flower without a name.

He needed her.

With every ounce of energy in his body, he forced himself to face the only person he had ever loved.

"Violet Evergarden." He whispered.

Her face held an expression he had never seen before. She could make expressions freely now. His Violet was all grown up now.

"I lived major." One tear fell down her flush cheek, then another. And another. Taking a step towards her, she met him halfway.

"I know what it means Major." Her voice was muffled against his chest. Reaching for her chin, he gently eased it upwards until their eyes were locked. Maybe looking back, that was a mistake as as soon as she spoke again, his heart shattered into a million pieces.

"I love you." She spoke proudly, eyes shimmering like a crystal clear ocean.

**Next Chapter : My irreplaceable treasure.**


End file.
